


[VID] When I Go

by bironic



Series: vids by bironic [52]
Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Canon Character of Color, Character(s) of Color, Christianity, Death, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Female Character of Color, Gen, Gods, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform, Islam, LGBTQ Character of Color, Male Character of Color, Multi, Muslim Character, Mythology - Freeform, Native American/First Nations Deities, Norse Mythology - Freeform, Nudity, Paganism, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Religion, Sex, Storytelling, Video, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic
Summary: I will sweep the foe before me like a gale out on the snowAnd the wind will long recount the story, reverence and glory when I go





	[VID] When I Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bonibaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonibaru/gifts).



> **Music:** by Dave Carter and Tracy Grammer  
>  **Length:** 4:04  
>  **Content notes:** Death and dying. Spoiler for which "side" one of the characters is on. There are also briefly spiders (1:13-:17), sex (1:29-:32), a noose (2:28-:31), and fights/beatings (:41-:45, 2:37-:39).  
>  **Physical & audio notes:** Flashing lightning (:53-:56).  
>  **Thanks:** to **revolutionaryjo** for beta, **bessyboo** for putting us in touch, and **cinco** for giving this a look despite not having seen the show.
> 
> This vid was originally going to focus on Anubis & Thoth, but it quickly grew as I realized I wanted to tell more of the old gods' stories along with this beautiful song. I hope you enjoy watching it as much as I enjoyed making it.
> 
> I'm not sure how much sense this will make if you're not familiar with the canon (book or show). [Here is a quick, spoilery guide](http://www.vulture.com/2017/06/american-gods-your-guide-to-the-gods.html) if you'd like one.

 

[When I Go](https://vimeo.com/237171534) from [bironic](https://vimeo.com/bironic) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

[Download from Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6er9z72lcuad28g/When+I+Go+by+bironic.m4v) (56 MB)

 

Come, lonely hunter, chieftain and king, I will fly like the falcon when I go  
Bear me, my brother, under your wing, I will strike fell like lightning when I go

I will bellow like the thunder drum, invoke the storm of war  
A twistin' pillar spun of dust and blood up from the prairie floor  
I will sweep the foe before me like a gale out on the snow  
And the wind will long recount the story, reverence and glory when I go

Spring, spirit dancer, nimble and thin, I will leap like coyote when I go  
Tireless entrancer, lend me your skin, I will run like the gray wolf when I go

I will climb the rise at daybreak, I will kiss the sky at noon  
Raise my yearning voice at midnight to my mother in the moon  
I will make the lay of long defeat and draw the chorus slow  
I'll send this message down the wire and hope that someone wise is listenin' when I go

And when the sun comes trumpets from his red house in the east  
He will find a standin' stone where long I chanted my release  
He will send his morning messenger to strike the hammer blow  
And I will crumble down uncountable in showers of crimson rubies when I go

Sigh, mournful sister, whisper and turn, I will rattle like dry leaves when I go  
Stand in the mist where my fire used to burn, I will camp on the night breeze when I go

And should you glimpse my wandering form out on the borderline  
Between death and resurrection and the council of the pines  
Do not worry for my comfort, do not sorrow for me so  
All your diamond tears will rise up and adorn the sky beside me when I go

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on Dreamwidth at <https://bironic.dreamwidth.org/359693.html>


End file.
